Sounds of sprockets
Witam~! Creepyasta poniżej jest kontynuacją tej oto tu, znajdującej się pod tym linkiem ~> Bloody Seamstress (Krwawa Szwaczka) Serdecznie zapraszam do zapoznania się z pierwszą częścią, przed rozpoczęciem poniższej~ ~Miłego czytania~ ---- Biegła. Wiedziałam! Była jak otumaniona. Instynkt... jak zwykle nieomylny! Jak mołam?! W zamyśleniu wpadła prosto w gałęzie potężnego drzewa, zwisające nisko nad mokrą ziemią. Zacisnęła zęby i nie zwracając uwagi na rozdarty strój i rany, przedarła się przez barierę, niszcząc roślinę i kalecząc się przy tym jeszcze bardziej. Jednak nie zwalniała. Tyle lat odpychania i ignorowania. Zapłaciłam najwyższą karę. Musiałam, by się przekonać... dlaczego?! Las zdawał się nie mieć końca. Tak daleko... tak daleko od Ich świata. Myślała, że już nic nie będzie w stanie im tu zagrozić. Jednak przed tym nie da się ukryć. To tu jest! To jeszcze tu jest! Póki się tego nie pozbędę, nie mogę... nie jestem w stanie. Nie oszukam tego, wszędzie mnie dopadnie. W pewnym momencie potknęła się o wystający z ziemi korzeń. Upadła na ziemię i krzyknęła zrozpaczona. Jej żałosny lament niósł się falą przez cały bór. Było jej tak przeraźliwie zimno. Muszę się z tym jak najszybciej uporać! Muszę... ja... Nagle zamilkła. Z oddali do jej uszu doleciało klekotanie. Jednak nie takie zwykłe, jakie zazwyczaj słyszy się w lasach. To było inne. Takie... mechaniczne. Pociągnęła nosem i powoli podniosła się z ziemi. Z rozmazanym od łez obrazem malowniczego, świerkowego boru, tuż o wschodzie słońca, ruszyła między drzewami śladem niespotykanego dźwięku. Lepiła się cała od mchu i błota, chodziła jak we śnie... nie zwracała uwagi na nic co działo się teraz wokół niej: na delikatny, przewiewny ruch porannego powietrza ani na głód doskwierający jej od dwóch dni. Faktyczne zmęczenie organizmu równało się z niczym przy czymś tak nieogarniętym dla jej zmysłów — świergoleniem brzmiącym niczym skrzypienie tysiąca nienaoliwionych machin. Skupiła całą swoją osobę na zaledwie tym jednym odgłosie. Przeszywał jej głowę i dotkliwie ranił jakąś wewnętrzną część jej osobowości, niczym metalowy sztylet wbijany prosto w jej serce. Bolało, miała ochotę uciec i schować się przed tym jak najdalej stąd, jednak czuła... czuła, że... no właśnie. Nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć. Jednak zapamiętała sobie wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni już na zawsze. Wryły się w jej umysł. Już nigdy nie zapomni z jak potwornym i silnym przeciwnikiem dane jest jej walczyć. Już nigdy go nie zlekceważy. Już nigdy nie zaprzeczy swojemu instynktowi... Wtedy go dostrzegła. Siedział na drzewie — mechaniczny ptaszek, trochę większy od wróbla, zrobiony z mosiężnych płyt o osobliwym, rdzawym kolorze. Były przymocowane do siebie śrubami o nieco jaśniejszym odcieniu. Kuper machiny był odsłonięty. Przedstawiał kilka kół zębatych, swobodnie obracających się w rytm popiskiwań ptaszka. Sprawnie sterowały całym tworem. Zdawałoby się — dzieło mistrza. Kobieta ze zgrozą wpatrywała się w to małe, niepozorne stworzonko, kręcące łebkiem na wszystkie strony. W jego piersi umieszczony został miniaturowy kompas wskazujący późnojesienne migracje ptaków. Oni... nie cofną się przed niczym. Nie oszczędzili nic ze świata jaki znałam... potwory! Niespodziewanie, dźwięk wydawany przez marną i niedorzeczną kopię żywej istoty, na który tak się krzywiła, zastąpiła głucha cisza. Ptaszek nadal poruszał drobnym dzióbkiem jednak do jej uszu nie docierały żadne dźwięki. Trzęsąc się lekko przeniosła swój utrapiony wzrok na to, co znajdowało się za machiną. Okazało się, że stoi na skraju lasu, zaledwie kilka świerków przed ostateczną granicą między miastem a borem. Wtem dostrzegła, że drzewa tutaj nie mają igieł. Wszystkie opadły, a przed nią wznosiły się zaledwie cienie tego, czym były kiedyś. Ptaszek znajdował się na ostatnim z nich. Zniszczyli je. Samolubni... Zrobiła parę kroków do przodu. Teraz widziała tę makabrę w całej jej paskudnej okazałości. Zadarła głowę w górę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się konstrukcjom jej wroga. Budowle zbite z tych samych mosiężnych płyt co pseudo zwierzątko ze skrzydełkami, na niegdyś-świerku obok niej. Przypominały one bardziej machiny niż domy. Z budynków unosiła się ciemna, smoląca dachy para, przeobrażając się w gęstą chmurę, przysłaniającą niebo nad nimi. Wszystkim natomiast sterował ten sam niepozorny mechanizm, a mianowicie — koła zębate w połączeniu z dźwigniami rozmaitych rodzajów. Powoli, jakby wynurzała się z wody, zmysły kobiety zaczęły odbierać wszystkie bodźce wysyłane przez metropolię: jadowity rdzawożółty kolor, rażący oczy, zapach smaru do naoliwiania poszczególnych części metalowych tworów, smog oblewający wszystko w zasięgu miasta i ten wyjątkowo niepokojący dźwięk zgrzytania kół zębatych... Wszystko to uderzyło w nią z taką siłą, że straciła równowagę i upadła na kolana. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze, jednak powstrzymała wymioty. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust, a drugą ręką podparła się o ziemię. Jednak najstraszniejsze było to, że wszystkie te odczucia zdawały się zaćmiewać jej... instynkt. ... nie spocznę... nie mogę! Uniosła wzrok znad ziemi i rzuciła wyzywające, groźne spojrzenie na miasto wznoszące się przed nią. Nie oszukam przeznaczenia. Muszę je spełnić... ale najpierw uporam się z wszelkimi przeszkodami, jakie przede mną stoją. Muszę to odnaleźć i zniszczyć na dobre, bo "...skoro moim obowiązkiem jest je chronić, nie mogę być... matką (...)". thumb|400px — Tato? — Emirabeth weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, po czym odłożyła klucze na ich miejsce. — Emi, to ty? — Tak. Przyniosłam zakupy. Ściągnęła swój berecik i odwiesiła go razem z płaszczem na wieszaku. Wzięła swój plecak i zrobiła krok w stronę kuchni, zatrzymał ją niewyraźny głos taty, dobiegający z salonu. — A zakluczyłaś drzwi? Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym cofnęła, sięgnęła i przekręciła kluczyk. Po wypakowaniu zakupów poszła do dużego pokoju i przywitała się z ojcem. — Jak tam praktyki u pana Alberta? — zacharczał, ledwo dając radę wypowiedzieć całe zdanie. — Oh, świetnie! To niesamowite jak bardzo można zatracić się w tak niepozornej rzeczy... — mówiąc to wyjęła z kieszeni zegarek na łańcuszku i otworzyła przykrywkę, ukazując jego lśniącą, wypolerowaną tarczę. — Sama go dzisiaj zrobiłam... no może z niewielką pomocą pana Blaitly'ego. — Zarechotała wesoło i podała tacie swój twór. Ten natomiast dokładnie go obejrzał. — No, no, no, córeczko. Dążysz prostą drogą do perfekcji. Idealnie odmierzony czas ruchu wskazówek... subtelny dźwięk jaki z siebie wydają... — urwał i zakaszlał głucho. — Tak! Jednak najwspanialsza, a zarazem najtrudniejsza sztuka znajduje się w samym sercu... Delikatnie przewróciła zegarek w dłoniach ojca na drugą stronę i uchyliła skrzydło prowadzące do jego środka. Znajdowała się tam wspaniała kombinacja przeróżnej wielkości kół zębatych, obracających się zgrabnie, jedno za drugim i drugie przez pierwsze. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nie błyszczącymi oczami — ... sercu mechanizmu. Mężczyzna przyglądał się wnętrzu zegarka z nie mniejszym zachwytem niż ona sama, jednak nie powiedział już nic. Po chwili dotknął jej ramienia, a lekkim ruchem głowy wskazał na kartkę papieru i ołówek na szafce przed nimi. Emirabeth wstała szybko, wzięła to, o co poprosił ją ojciec i podała mu. Patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem, gdy ten zmuszony był kreślić słowa na brudnej kartce. Po chwili oddał ją córce, ta natomiast przeczytała na głos: "Wbrew pozorom, zawody zegarmistrza i lekarza nie różnią się od siebie tak bardzo. W obydwu potrzebna jest cierpliwość i skupienie, a także zręczne, doświadczone palce oraz czysty umysł. Połączenie ze sobą nieraz maleńkich części skomplikowanego mechanizmu — czy to ludzkiego, czy zegarowego — jest ogromnie trudnym wyzwaniem. Jednak satysfakcji z udanej pracy nie da się porównać z niczym. Uczucie to rekompensuje wszelkie nerwy z jakimi musieliśmy się zetknąć w trakcie roboty. Jestem z ciebie naprawdę bardzo dumny, Emirabeth. Oby tak dalej." Po przeczytaniu wgapiała się jeszcze w kartkę przez chwilę. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem po czym uniosła głowę i ostrożnie przytuliła tatę. Po policzkach spłynęły jej łzy, gdy poczuła na swym ramieniu przyciśnięty koniec rurki od tracheotomii, umieszczonej w tchawicy ojca. Pociągnęła nosem, a on, zrozumiawszy co się dzieje, objął ją mocniej, chcąc dodać jej tym otuchy i przekazać, że naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku. Musi być, a ona musi wiedzieć, że to, co się im wszystkim przydarzyło, w najmniejszym stopniu nie wpływa na ich wzajemne relacje. Kochał ją, a ona miała w nim oparcie. Tak... to wszystko postarał się jej uświadomić w tym jednym, małym i niepozornym geście... A ona zrozumiała. Siedziała na zapleczu, w którym — swoją drogą — mieściła się też pracownia. Za pomocą pęsety wymieniała i nakręcała właśnie drobne części jednego z przyniesionych do nich zepsutych zegarków, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł właściciel sklepu, szanowny pan Albert Blaitly, zegarmistrz, u którego od kilku miesięcy pobierała praktyki. — Emi, czy mogłabyś, proszę, obsłużyć resztę klientów? Przyszła pani Elinor, która mówi, że zamówiła u nas wyrób pewnego zegara ściennego, a ja za Chiny nie mam pojęcia o czym ona mówi — uniósł rękę i w geście zakłopotania podrapał się po głowie. — Musiałbym poszukać w papierach, czy nie mam czegoś zapisanego w tej sprawie... może ty coś wiesz? Dziewczyna pokiwała przecząco głową, niemniej zaskoczona niż sam pan Albert. Odłożyła pęsetę i wstała od stołu warsztatowego. Mijając mężczyznę w drzwiach, weszła do pomieszczenia, w którym obsługiwali przybyłych. Podeszła i ustała za ladą, przyglądając się niewielkiej kolejce przed nią. — Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? Zajęła się wszystkimi najlepiej jak umiała, w czasie, gdy właściciel zajmował się rozwikłaniem zagadki z zegarem pani Elinor. Okazało się, że faktycznie zamawiała go tutaj, ale niedługo po jej wizycie przyszedł jej mąż by odwołać zakup, powołując się na rzekomą "chorobę" żony, która sama nie mogła z tego powodu przyjść. Pan Albert znał rodzinę McGlade'ów od bardzo dawna, dlatego nie miał ku temu żadnych podejrzeń i skreślił wyrób zegara ze spraw do zrobienia, po czym zapomniał o całej sprawie pod natłokiem innych zadań. — Co za niewdzięcznik! To miał być podarek na ślub mojej bratanicy, ale on nie chciał iść. Musiał obmyślić podły plan jak się od tego wymigać, gdy postawiłam mu warunek. No to mu się udało. Teraz na pewno nigdzie nie pójdziemy! Bo jakże by... hańba, pojawić się tak bez prezentu! — poskarżyła się starsza pani McGlad, po czym opuściła budynek, zbulwersowana, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa pod adresem swego "nierozgarniętego i stanowczo nie poczuwającego się do odpowiedzialności" męża. Pan Blaitly rzucił swojej uczennicy porozumiewawcze, nieco rozbawione spojrzenie, w którym kryło się — zakorzenione wieloma latami pracy — zmęczenie. — Z tego wszystkiego aż zrobię sobie kawy... masz może też na coś ochotę? Herbaty? — Nie, dziękuję — uśmiechnęła się lekko. Mężczyzna odpowiedział tym samym po czym zniknął za drzwiami zaplecza. Zegary wybiły osiemnastą. Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać, a wokół Emirabeth zrobiło się całkiem spokojnie. Obsłużyła wszystkich, a teraz sklep zrobił się zupełnie pusty. Westchnęła i przymrużyła oczy, opierając głowę o rękę, której łokcie położyła na blacie lady. Nagle dopadła ją senność. Nienawidziła nic-nierobienia. Wpatrzyła się w zewnętrzny parapet okna sklepu naprzeciwko nich, po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, po czym otworzyła je. Lalka. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą nic nie było, pojawiła się szmacianka. Podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się po bokach chodnika, czy może nie zostawiło jej tam jakieś dziecko. Jednak za oknem nikogo nie było. Dziewczyna ponownie spojrzała na zabawkę. Powyszywana była grubą, ciemną nicią. Twarz lalki była bez wyrazu. Jej usta były zaledwie szramą w materiale. Proste przecięcie, przywołujące na myśl jedynie bezsens i rozpacz. Guziki, znajdujące się w miejscu oczu, zdawały się wwiercać w Emi. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie mogła oderwać wzorku od lalki. Nagle doszło do niej, jak w pomieszczeniu jest przeraźliwie i niemal całkowicie cicho. Nie było słychać nawet pana Alberta z tyłu, w pracowni. Po chwili poczuła, że jest tu również bardzo zimno. Ciarki przeszły jej po plecach... Wtem w sklepie rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka, przy wejściu do zakładu. Emirabeth podskoczyła, przestraszona. Kolejny klient. — Dzień dobry... — podszedł niepewnie do lady. — E... em... dz-dzień dobry! W czym panu pomóc? — otrząsnęła się szybko. — Poproszę trzy mosiężne śrubki. — Jakich rozmiarów? — A jakie macie? — zastukał palcem wskazującym w blat, jakby nieco zniecierpliwiony. Dziewczyna schyliła się i wyciągnęła spod lady skrzynkę wyłożoną w środku jedwabną poduszką, w którą pouczepiane były śruby przeróżnej wielkości, nie tylko mosiężne. Podczas gdy młody mężczyzna się im przyglądał, próbując wybrać te, o odpowiednich wymiarach, Emi wychyliła głowę lekko w bok, zerkając na szmaciankę, cały czas siedzącą na parapecie okna po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zapatrzyła się w nią i nie spostrzegła nawet, gdy klient dopasował śruby. — Wezmę te — wskazał palcem. — Jednak stalowe. Ile będą mnie kosztowały..? — spojrzał na dziewczynę. — Halo? Proszę pani? Wyrwała się z zamyślenia, dopiero gdy pomachał jej dłonią przed oczami. Zamrugała gwałtownie. — T-tak? — ... jest może właściciel? Wyszła na zaplecze i zaskoczona stwierdziła, że nie ma tam nikogo. — Niestety. — W takim razie — wyciągnął portfel, a z niego pogięty skrawek kartki. Położył na blacie i zaczął zapisywać ją długopisem znalezionym w kieszeni płaszcza. Gdy skończył, podał Emi kartkę. — Proszę mu to dać. — Dobrze... zapakować panu śruby? — spytała, nieco zbita z tropu. — Nie, dziękuję. Obejdzie się. Do widzenia — po czym wyszedł. Emirabeth stała w ciszy, zamurowana, gdy ten opuszczał sklep. Przez chwilę nie mogła ogarnąć co się stało. Spojrzała na zawartość kartki, po czym ścisnęła ją w dłoni, lekko marszcząc brwi. Było tam zamieszczone kilka nieprzyjemnych słów na jej temat. Wtem, o czymś sobie przypomniała. Uniosła wzrok i ponownie wyjrzała przez szybę. Lalki już nie było, a chodniczki po obu stronach drogi znów zatętniły życiem — jeśli da się opisać tym mianem sześć — może siedem — osób, przechodzących obok sklepów w kilkuminutowych odstępach czasu. Pewnie któraś z tych osób ją wzięła... w sumie, co ją to interesuje? Oh, dziewczyno. O czym ty myślisz? — spytała samą siebie, lekko poirytowana. — Weźże się w garść. Ugh... Nie była zadowolona z tego, jak się zachowała i obawiała się jak pan Albert przyjmie ową skargę. I co teraz? Wyrzuci cię? Całkiem możliwe, tym bardziej, że na początku ledwo skłonny był, by cię przyjąć... Westchnęła bezsilnie. Kto jak kto, ale akurat pan Blaitly nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie niewypały. W okolicy było wiele nowocześniejszych zakładów zegarmistrzowskich. On był na rynku ostatnim, który naprawiał sprzęty według sprawdzonych, starych metod — mimo to ludzie chętnie u niego kupowali. Jednak w końcu mogli zmienić upodobania, związane z techniką naprawczą — no i obsługą. Poza tym... Od tamtej pamiętnej tragedii coś się w nim zmieniło — nic dziwnego z resztą. Żona odeszła od niego niedługo potem, a on sam nie chciał przyjmować już więcej żadnych żółtodziobów na nauki w jego warsztacie. To, że akurat ona się dostała, to był zupełny przypadek. Pewnego razu przyszła tu z tatą, w celu poznania okolic nowego miejsca zamieszkania. Była wtedy jeszcze nieco zagubiona i nie potrafiła do końca ogarnąć zaistniałych w tym czasie sytuacji. Jednak gdy weszła do sklepu... została oczarowana. Nie miała już ochoty wychodzić spomiędzy rytmicznie tykających zegarków, ich małych wskazówek, pilnie strzegących pór dnia i godzin między nimi. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że miałaby wyjść i już nigdy tu nie powrócić. Jednak akurat wtedy czas trochę ich naglił. Dlatego też wróciła do tego miejsca jakiś czas później, a potem już regularnie odwiedzała szanownego pana Alberta, a on, jako wybitny znawca i zegarmistrz jakich mało, dostrzegł w niej potencjał i nie mógł się dłużej opierać własnemu przeczuciu. Poza tym było jeszcze coś... bardziej osobista sprawa. Dziewczyna bardzo przypominała mu jego córkę... Emirabeth, prze szczęśliwa po zgodzie mężczyzny na udzielanie praktyk, "wkręciła się" w koła zębate nie na żarty. Ta specyficzna twórczość pomogła jej uporządkować wszystko, co koniecznie w jej życiu tego potrzebowało. I teraz to wszystko miało się skończyć przez jedną, głupią szmaciankę. Nie poznawała siebie w tamtym momencie. Zazwyczaj nie daje rozkojarzyć się tak łatwo. Tak... ale gdzie właściwie podział się jej mentor? Ponownie wyszła na zaplecze, a tam rzuciła jej się w oczy przylepka na oparciu krzesła. Podeszła i odczepiła ją. "Kawa się skończyła. Słyszałem, że obsługujesz klienta, więc postanowiłem zostawić informację tutaj i nie przeszkadzać ci. Jak już się z nim uporasz, możesz iść do domu. Odpocznij trochę, blado wyglądasz. Albert P.S Nie zapomnij zamknąć zakładu, klucze zostaw tam gdzie zawsze, pod luźną płytką na zewnątrz." Tak też zrobiła, zostawiwszy jeszcze tylko z ciężkim sercem liścik od niezadowolonego klienta na stole. Po zakończeniu dnia w warsztacie, jak co dzień, udała się na targ w celu kupienia czegoś do jedzenia. Po drodze marszu z powrotem do domu złapał ją deszcz. Gdy już dotarła na miejsce osuszyła się i zaczęła sprzątać, sporadycznie przy tym kaszląc. Tata cały czas powtarzał jej, by dała sobie spokój, poszła do łóżka i napiła się ciepłej herbaty, bo znowu zachoruje. Była dość wrażliwa na przeziębienia, a biorąc pod uwagę aktualną porę roku i to, jak u nich w mieszkaniu było zimno, łatwo można by złapać wirusa. Jednak Emi i tak zrobiła po swojemu i poszła odpocząć dopiero, gdy upewniła się że nie ma już nic więcej do roboty. Wszystko to poskutkowało rano niesamowicie wysoką gorączką i okropnym bólem gardła. Smarkała na potęgę i dusiła się, próbując wykrztusić zalegającą flegmę. Oczywiście według niej nic jej nie dolegało. Była w pełni zdrowa i jak najbardziej gotowa do kolejnego dnia w pracy. Może i ojciec uwierzyłby jej, gdyby nie to, że gdy wstała zakręciło jej się w głowie i omal nie przewróciła się, potykając o własne nogi, gdy próbowała podejść do drzwi pokoju. Tak też tata kategorycznie zabronił jej wyjścia z domu. — ... ale nie mogę zostawić pana Alberta tak po prostu bez pracownika! — Oh, spokojnie moja droga, na pewno sobie poradzi. Wyślę mu list jednym z naszych gołębi. Po pokoju dziewczyny rozniósł się skrzekliwy dźwięk, wydobywający się z zardzewiałych głośników robota-głosotwora. Mężczyzna kupił go niedawno na targu rzeczy używanych, gdyż ostatnio mowa sprawiała mu coraz więcej trudności. Urządzenie było niewielkie. W zestawie był pas do noszenia owej machiny i kieszeń na mini-klawiaturę, na której teraz pan Everyfreest sprawnie wystukiwał całe zdania. — Ale trzeba je naoliwić. Podokręcać śrubki. Niewiadome czy dadzą radę w ogóle dolecieć w wyznaczone miejsce, a co dopiero wrócić tutaj! — Już ty się o nic nie martw. Leż i zdrowiej, ja zajmę się tymi kurierskimi ustrojstwami. Spędziła w łóżku następne cztery dni. Czas ten ciągnął się jej niemiłosiernie. Miała wrażenie jakby spędziła wieczność zamknięta w pokoju. Nienawidziła nic-nierobienia. Rękawy piżamy lepiły się jej od wycierania w nie smarków. Oczy miała podkrążone, ostatnio nie mogła zasnąć. Nocami przyglądała się rdzawoszarym chmurom wiszącym na niebie. Lśniły od naftowego oświetlenia, bijącego z miasta pod nimi. Jej bezsenność była wynikiem wyrzutów sumienia, spowodowanych tym, że zachorowała. Nie mogła się wyzbyć paskudnego przekonania, że marnuje czas. Ciągle myślała, jakby tu się wyślizgnąć spod czujnego oka ojca. Niestety. Jedyne co mogła robić, to czekać, aż choroba ustąpi. Dni natomiast przelatywały nad wymyślaniem nowych rozwiązań dla jeszcze bardziej perfekcyjnego odmierzania czasu. Tworzyła w łóżku coraz to bardziej skomplikowane mechanizmy — w każdej szufladzie miała przynajmniej jeden zestaw małego zakładu zegarmistrzowskiego. Zebrawszy wszystkie do kupy okazały się całkiem pokaźną kolekcją... dopóki oczywiście ich nie pogubiła. To znaczy — pochowały się gdzieś w pościeli i uwierały ją, gdy przypadkowo na któryś usiadła, ale gdy dochodziło co do czego to nie mogła nic znaleźć wśród ciepłych pierzyn. Rzecz jasna, na okrągło zamartwiała się również sytuacją w zakładzie. Dziwna sprawa, gdyż dziewczyna dobrze wiedziała, że pan Blaitly prowadził zakład sam na długo przed nią — zapewne po niej też będzie — i teraz również radzi sobie znakomicie. Przecież był to jego warsztat, jego dorobek i jego mistrzostwo, do którego dążył całe swe życie i gdzie mógł zawsze uciec w razie niepowodzeń... Teoretycznie Emi nie miała żadnych powodów do zmartwień. Mimo to, nie przyjmowała do wiadomości swoich własnych zapewnień i marzyła o tym, by po prostu jak najszybciej znaleźć się z powrotem w pracy. W końcu też się doczekała. Nigdy nie myślała, że wyzwoleniem, jakiego najbardziej będzie pragnęła okaże się przychylne kiwnięcie głowy ojca. Gdy poziom nudy osiągnął szczyt, nadzieją stało się wejście taty do pokoju, a jego późniejsza decyzja najcudowniejszą — jak sądziła w owym momencie — rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła się jej w życiu. Wystartowała z łóżka i ogarnęła się prędko, założyła jeszcze tylko swój płaszcz, po czym wybiegła z mieszkania. Jej stopy ślizgały się ze stopnia na stopień stromych schodów, gdy zmierzała w dół. Szybko opuściła blaszaną, zabitą wielkimi, okrągłymi śrubami, kamienicę i puściła się pędem brukowaną ulicą w stronę zakładu. Minęło 15 minut zanim dotarła na miejsce. Wpadła do sklepu, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych tam klientów i pana Blaitly'ego. Poprawiła berecik, który opadł jej na oczy w biegu.thumb|400px — Dzień dobry! — skłoniła głowę i uśmiechnęła się, po czym przecisnęła obok kolejki — składającej się zaledwie z trzech osób — i skierowała w stronę zaplecza. — Dobrze cię widzieć — rzekł zegarmistrz, odwracając się na chwilę w jej stronę. — Też się cieszę, że w końcu tu wróciłam — zamknęła za sobą drzwi i rozejrzała się po pracowni. Na stole stolarskim jak zwykle porozrzucane były tony miniaturowych części. Zaciągnęła się zapachem smaru, królującym w pomieszczeniu. Ach... nie ma to jak w pracy! Miała ogromną ochotę zabrać się za naprawę, ale stwierdziła, że powinna oddać to w ręce pana Alberta. Niech trochę się odstresuje przy swoim fachu. Ściągnęła ubranie wierzchnie i wyszła z powrotem na sklep. — Zmienię pana — przystanęła przy ladzie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony. Chwilę stał, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiając. Potem wysłał jej tylko wdzięczne spojrzenie. — W porządku — odwrócił się i zniknął za przejściem do warsztatu. Dzień zleciał jej na zapisywaniu zamówień i udzielaniu drobnych rad przy konserwacji zegarów. Pan Blaitly tak jak wszedł, tak już nie wynurzył się ani na moment ze swojej pracowni, całkowicie pochłonięty pracą. Rajciu... jakże musiało mu tego brakować '' myślała, gdy zaglądała do niego od czasu do czasu. Do tego karteczka od klienta zniknęła. Pan Albert widział ją, ale nie specjalnie przejął się słowami, które zostały na niej umieszczone. Poznał doskonale podpis w prawym dolnym rogu, jaki pozostawił po sobie mężczyzna. Nie raz miał z owym jegomościem do czynienia i wiedział, że ma on w naturze wyolbrzymianie pewnych spraw. Poza tym... nawet gdyby faktycznie jego uczennica przeskrobała coś poważnego, trudno byłoby mu się z nią rozstać. Miała naprawdę niespotykany talent... do tego dochodziły jeszcze bardziej osobiste powody. Pod wieczór ruch zelżał, jak to zazwyczaj u nich o osiemnastej. Emirabeth siedziała, zajęta czyszczeniem tykających mechanizmów w miedzianych oprawach. Nagle po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Dziewczyna podniosła się ze stołka, przygotowana na przyjęcie nowego klienta i wyrecytowała: "Witamy w zakładzie zegarmistrzowskim pana Alberta Blaitly'ego. Gwarantujemy, że pańskie zegary, dzięki naszym sprawdzonym metodom będą tykały po kres czasu, albo i jeszcze dłużej. W czym mogę pom..." otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że przed nią nikogo nie ma. Drzwi również pozostały zamknięte. Kierowana jakimś dziwnym impulsem wyszła zza kasy i ostrożnym krokiem podeszła do wielkiego okna umieszczonego naprzeciwko lady. Ustała nieco z boku obok ściany i lekko odchyliła szarą zasłonkę. Wyjrzała przez porysowaną szybę na zakopconą, wyłożoną okrągłymi kamieniami ulicę. Dziewczyna stopniowo przeniosła wzrok na ciemny zaułek między dwiema budowlami po jej drugiej stronie. Zmysły Emirabeth były od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie wyczulone na zupełnie nieistotne rzeczy... W ciemnościach spowijających przestrzeń, w którą patrzyła, wyraźnie rysował się znacznie ciemniejszy niż otoczenie kształt, przybierający postać drobnej kobiety. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę nieco wyżej i jej oczy natknęły się na szare, lecz wbrew pozorom bardzo kontrastujące z otoczeniem ślepia. Emanowała od nich swego rodzaju tajemnicza wrogość skierowana do całego świata, jednak skoncentrowana głównie na Emi. Poczuła się bardzo nieswojo, po plecach przeszły jej ciarki. Jej ciało ogarnął, zapierający dech w piersiach, niepokój. Pierwszy raz czuła coś takiego, tak niekomfortowego. Mimo to, nie odchodziła od okna. Była zbyt... zafascynowana. Oczy tej osoby zahipnotyzowały ją, zatrzymując wszelki czas, tak kurczowo odmierzany w tym miejscu przez tak wiele urządzeń. Przejechał automobil, przesłaniając dziewczynie na moment ową postać. Emirabeth przesunęła się szybko, jednak zjawy już nie było. Natomiast w pomieszczeniu rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi. Stały teraz uchylone, delikatny wietrzyk rozwiewał włosy dziewczyny. Cała spięta podeszła do wyjścia. Położyła dłoń na okrągłej klamce, gdy nagle coś za nią krzyknęło piskliwym głosikiem. — Cześć, Emi! Dziewczyna podskoczyła, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się. Serce zabiło jej mocniej. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Jej oczy natrafiły na dobrze znajomą sobie dziecięcą twarzyczkę. Odetchnęła z ulgą. — To ty, Maddie! Oh... przestraszyłaś mnie! — Mała posmutniała. — Przepraszam... naprawdę nie chciałam. — No już dobrze, no. — Emirabeth podeszła i pogłaskała ją po ciemnych włosach. — Jak się masz? — Świetnie! Wręcz znakomicie! Dostałam dzisiaj w szkole najwyższą ocenę z testu, a poza tym, spójrz — dziewczynka wyjęła zza pleców szmacianą lalkę. Dokładnie taką samą, jaką tydzień temu Emirabeth widziała na parapecie sklepu po drugiej stronie ulicy... — Skąd to masz? — spytała nieco zalękniona. Maddie spojrzała na nią niepewnie. Z jej oczu uleciał wszelki entuzjazm. — ... znalazłam po drodze, gdy szłam do ciebie... Widząc ją tak zmieszaną, Emi zaraz się opamiętała. — Po prostu powinnaś odłożyć ją tam, gdzie była. Ktoś może jej teraz szukać. — Oh... nie pomyślałam o tym — zacisnęła usta i zapatrzyła się w podłogę. Znieruchomiała na chwilę, usilnie nad czymś się zastanawiając. Nagle jej energia powróciła. — Skończyłaś już? — Em... ja... — wyjrzała przez ramię. Za nią, opierając się o framugę drzwi zaplecza, stał pan Albert. Kiwnął głową z przyzwoleniem. — Koniec pracy na dziś, młoda damo. Idźcie do domu, miłego wieczoru. — po tych słowach ponownie zapadł w mrok pracowni. — No cóż, to... zmykamy — sięgnęła po płaszcz z berecikiem, które pan Blaitly najwyraźniej położył jej na ladzie i wyszła, trzymając Maddie za rączkę. Spacerowały razem po mieście z godzinkę. Naftowe lampy wiszące nad ulicami oświetlały ich każdy krok. W końcu Emirabeth odprowadziła dziewczynkę pod jej blok. — Zobaczymy się jutro? — Pewnie, że tak... Maddie. — Hm? — Wtedy w sklepie mówiłam poważnie — przykucnęła, zrównując się z przyjaciółką — odłóż tę lalkę na miejsce, tam, gdzie ją znalazłaś. Nie powinno się brać przypadkowych rzeczy od tak z chodnika... obiecasz mi, że odstawisz ją tam, skąd ją wzięłaś? — No dobrze, no. Po szkol3 odłożę ją z powrotem. Emi wstała. Spojrzała na wysoką budowlę, wznoszącą się jakieś dwanaście pięter w górę. — Dojdziesz już stąd sama? — Mhm... — To do jutra — mała rzuciła jej się na szyję i ucałowała w policzek, po czym zeskoczyła. — Pa, pa! Emirabeth odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, dopóki ta nie zniknęła w drzwiach bloku. Pomachała jej jeszcze, zanim weszła do środka, a następnie skierowała się w przeciwną stronę do własnego domu. W drodze ku kamienicy setki niepotrzebnych myśli zaprzątały jej głowę. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego zareagowała na tę lalkę z takim zdenerwowaniem? Jednak z drugiej strony to dziwne, że jakiś czas temu widziała dokładnie tą samą szmaciankę niedaleko zakładu... może jej się tylko tak wydaje? Może jeszcze do końca nie wyzdrowiała i jej przeziębiony mózg nagina rzeczywistość? Albo najzwyczajniej w świecie jest już przewrażliwiona i po prostu przesadza z podejrzeniami. Hm... ''A ta tajemnicza postać, dzisiaj w zaułku? Owa myśl również nie dawała dziewczynie spokoju. Musiało mi się przywidzieć, eh... coś się niedobrego z tobą dzieje, kobieto. Świrujesz i to mocno. Znajdowała się gdzieś na przedmieściach. Przed nią rozciągał się widok na ogołocony z igieł, świerkowy bór, na tle którego jawiła się drobna postać, zwrócona do niej plecami. Dziewczyna rozglądnęła się. Obie stały w samym środku niezwykłej łąki... Nagle osoba przed nią przemówiła. — Patrzysz na to pole białych róż z niedowierzaniem. Tak rzadko spotykana roślina... tak piękna i czysta... pozornie — zerwała jedną z nich i bezlitośnie zgniotła kwiat. Otworzyła dłoń, a wiatr porwał ze sobą leżące na niej płatki. — Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak perfidną jest ona przykrywką. Bezduszną maskaradą nikogo innego, jak tylko Dorosłych, którzy próbują "wybielić" swe złe uczynki. We wszystkim co robią, dążą do tego by je zatuszować, zamiast samemu się poprawić. Róże te są do tego idealne. Nieskazitelnie białe, uosobienie niewinności... Mnie na to nie nabiorą, a co do innych... Czy tak rzadko spotykana roślina nie wydaje ci się czymś dziwnym w świecie szarganym smogiem? Biała róża. "... widzi Pan? Coś tak cudownego nie mogłoby istnieć, gdyby fabryki były zagrożeniem!" tutaj wstrzymała się. Długa przerwa w monologu sprawiła, że Emirabeth włos zjeżył się na karku. — Paskudne kłamstwo. — kobieta wysyczała wnet słowa, oprawione w złowrogi ton. — Bo On dobrze wie, że róża niegdyś krwistoczerwona dziś nie biała, lecz kwaśna i okaleczona! To właśnie pod jej śnieżnymi płatkami znajduje się najgłębsza czerń dorosłych, ludzkich uczynków... — przepływ chłodnego powietrza zawirował włosami postaci, muskając jej chude ramiona. Kontynuowała, a jej głos był teraz charczący i wręcz maniakalny. — Ból owych kwiatów, jaki wyrządzili Dorośli, nie tylko im, ale i całemu zawładniętemu przez nich światu, okazuje się być arcydziełem. Jednakże przeznaczenie nie ominie nikogo, a Im pisana jest kara. Ciekawe, czy Ich cierpienie przybierze równie piękną formę... Niestety, wielu przede mną przerosło zadanie uratowania przed Nimi prawdziwej niewinności tego świata... przeszkody okazały się zbyt wielkie. Nie da się ich przeskoczyć... — urwała. Emirabeth trwała w niemym osłupieniu, gdy nagle do jej uszu dotarło mrożące krew w żyłach echo głosu tajemniczej postaci... — ... więc trzeba je zniszczyć. W tym samym momencie dziewczyna dostrzegła, że róże najbliżej kobiety szarzeją, a zaraz potem robią się całkowicie czarne. Ów kolor niczym zaraza przechodził na kolejne kwiaty, w końcu spowijając w mrocznej aurze całą polanę... Obudziła się. Była nieco skołowana — jak to często bywa po bardzo realnym śnie. Zamrugała trzykrotnie i wzięła głęboki wdech. Obróciła się na plecy, powoli podniosła i rozejrzała po pokoju. Na dworze było jeszcze szaro. Przetarła spuchnięte oczy i ziewnęła. Była spięta i poddenerwowana... sięgnęła po zegarek kieszeniowy, leżący w spodniach znajdujących się na podłodze obok łóżka. Wskazywał 5:27. Odłożyła go po czym wygrzebała się spod kołdry. Wzięła ubrania i przeszła do niewielkiej łazienki. Tam ubrała się szybko i po 5 minutach była już gotowa. Wzięła jeszcze tylko kawałek suchej bułki i wyszła z domu, zapominając zakluczyć drzwi, jak zresztą niemal codziennie. Nie śpieszyła się — do otwarcia zakładu zostało jeszcze dużo czasu. Miasto było tego dnia wyjątkowo spokojne. Emirabeth rozglądała się, zatrzymując wzrok na najrozmaitszych wynalazkach, stojących na niskich parapetach za sklepowymi szybami. Czytała kartki powieszone na drzwiach, często informujące o obniżkach cen smarów do naoliwiania machin, bądź o stężeniu kwasu siarkowego w glebie. Ludzie tutaj nauczyli się już żyć z wszechobecnymi zanieczyszczeniami... są one przecież normalne w epoce mechanicznego postępu. No cóż... Po pół godzinie dotarła na miejsce. Ponownie sprawdziła czas. Oczywiście była za szybko. Przykucnęła obok wejścia. Łokcie oparła na kolanach, natomiast głowę położyła w dłoniach. Jej oczy pobiegły w górę, lustrując potężny, blaszany wieżowiec, wznoszący się wysoko nad brukowaną ulicą. Zaciągnęła się powietrzem i zaswędział ją nos. Zmarszczyła się a zaraz potem kichnęła. — Na zdrowie. — Dziękuję... — po chwili, zaskoczona, gwałtownie podniosła głowę. Stał przed nią mężczyzna średniego wzrostu o ciemnoblond, krótkich włosach, z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy. — Dzień dobry, panie Blaitly. — Witaj, Emi — Albert otworzył drzwi. Wpuścił ją do środka po czym sam wszedł. — To co? Herbaty? Tak rozpoczął się kolejny dzień pracy. Mistrz i jego praktykantka na początku zabrali się za doskonalenie umiejętności. — Człowiek uczy się całe życie — mawiał pan Blaitly, gdy wyłapywał zdziwienie malujące się w oczach dziewczyny. No, bo w sumie... kto by pomyślał? Mężczyzna zajmował się tym od dobrych 30 lat i był po prostu perfekcyjny! Jeśli on czegoś nie wie, to kto? Zegary w jego zniszczonych dłoniach nie zdawały się już niczym niezwykłym nawet dla przypadkowego przechodnia. Gdy zajmował się nimi, te małe urządzenia przybierały zupełnie nowe znaczenie. Nie wzbudzały już w sercach osób negatywnych skojarzeń, nie rodziły w ludziach nienawiści, przypominając im o ubiegających chwilach i coraz bliższym końcu. Absolutnie! Stawały się natomiast sztuką... sztuką, którą oswoił z ludzką świadomością nie kto inny, jak tylko szanowny pan Albert! Blaitly w całości poświęcał się pracy nad tymi maleńkimi częściami, idealnie współgrającymi ze sobą, tworzącymi jedną wspólną całość, która perfekcyjnie odmierza coś tak abstrakcyjnego i zdecydowanie nieuchwytnego jak czas. To, co osiągnął do tej pory... to ukoronowanie całej jego ciężkiej pracy i podziękowanie od świata za jego jakże wyjątkową pasję. Po dwóch godzinach zjawili się pierwsi klienci. Jak to wypada na standardy owego zakładu, wszystkich obsłużono miło i z należytym szacunkiem. Pan Albert był w dobrym humorze, osoby które przyjmowali — również. Przez cały dzień w pracy, Emirabeth uśmiała się niesłychanie. Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na to, że czuła dziwną pustkę, jakby kogoś przy niej brakowało, gdy zegary wybijały 20:00. W pewnym momencie na ulicy za szybą przejechał zmechanizowany ambulans na sygnale. Dziewczyna nagle coś sobie uświadomiła, a w jej głowie błysnęła jedna szybka myśl, spychająca na drugi plan wszystkie inne. Maddie. Wyszła zza lady i przepchnęła się przez kolejkę, która o tej godzinie wyjątkowo była bardzo duża. Wybiegła na ulicę, wnet się nie przewracając. Popędziła w dół ulicy, ku tłumowi, zebranemu na samym jej końcu. Czubki głów stojących osób świeciły od naftowego oświetlenia wysokich lamp. Przepchnęła się między ciekawskimi gapiami stojącymi w zaułku, gdzie... odbył się prawdziwy koszmar. Na samym końcu drogi, obok śmietników leżało zmasakrowane ciało dziewczynki o ciemnych włosach i jasnej buzi. Miała na sobie dokładnie ten sam golfik co jej młodsza przyjaciółka... Emirabeth stanęła jak wryta. Widok pociętego ciała ogłuszył ją niczym cios z pięści w głowę. Lekarze z karetki nawet się nie ruszyli — nie było już czego ratować. Teraz wszyscy tylko czekali, aż przyjedzie policja, zapakuje zwłoki w szary worek i zajmie się śledztwem w sprawie morderstwa. Wśród tłumu dało się słyszeć najrozmaitsze szepty. ''Co za okrucieństwo... Znałam tą dziewczynkę... chodziła do klasy z moim synem... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4eshdFCpOQ / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBefecNTQok / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_vToLbLVZs Uwaga! Kopiowanie i udostępnianie powyższej creepypasty dozwolone wyłącznie po wcześniejszym powiadomieniu, a co za tym idzie — również zezwoleniu — autora. Kategoria:Opowiadania